


Paparazzi

by Rinzlerkitty94 (SorynJK)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorynJK/pseuds/Rinzlerkitty94
Summary: I don't know. Mako and Iroh got caught because they are NOT sneaky. I wrote this while listening to Lady Gaga.
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Avatar Rarepair Exchange 2021





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [old_and_new_friends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/gifts).



> My assignment from AtLA/LOK Rare Pair .... thing. Hope you like it.

Makroh Rare Pair Assignment - Paparazzi

"It had been nice while it lasted…" 

Crown Prince Iroh the Second of the Fire Nation, spirits that's a mouthful, heaved a deep, tired sigh, tossing a trashy tabloid with pictures of his face splashed across the cover onto the rug in front of him. His head dropped back with a dull thunk against the wooden frame of the plush sofa he had been sitting on, a quiet hiss leaving his lips, he had hit just a little harder than he had anticipated and he was sure the spot would be annoyingly sensitive after…

Across the room, watching with a single eyebrow raised from where he sat essentially pinned into a large chair by a TV tray covered in files from various cases, pens and a half finished and now very cold cup of green tea, was Mako. He had been scribbling notes across one of his papers in tiny neat script, black ink occasionally staining his fingertips when he moved too quickly, trying to keep any of his notes from smearing across the pages. But he had stopped when Iroh had spoken up, golden eyes flickering from the magazine flopped on the rug, the cover half facing him at an angle that made trying to read anything difficult, up to his boyfriend's exasperated face, expression curiously neutral.

“What is it this time? Your sister dump her boyfriend again?” It was a hopeful statement, in a sarcastic tone, as Mako could see the words “Fire Nation” and “prin-“ on the cover, and it very well could have been Ursa again, she had a flair for the dramatic that even her grandfather said could only have come from her Great Aunt Azula. Iroh’s responding grimace was enough of an answer though, and Mako dropped his gaze to his piles of papers again. “Oh… It’s… it’s us then, isn’t it?”

It was accompanied with a sinking feeling deep in his chest, Iroh had been rather insistent that their relationship be kept a secret. Mako kept his eyes locked on his hands, carefully setting his pen aside so he didn’t ruin his paperwork with ink splatters, his hands suddenly shaking. 

The shaking stopped abruptly as Iroh gently grasped his boyfriend’s wrist, having moved over to him with a speed that frankly shocked the younger man. He glanced up again, not quite able to meet the prince’s gaze, terrified of where this could be headed. What would he do without Iroh?

“So what? It’s not news to anyone back home that I’m gay. What are you so worried about?” Iroh’s voice had gone soft, and far more gentle than Mako had ever heard before. “I wanted to just have this one secret, this one thing, to myself so that no one ever bothered us. And maybe that sounds selfish, but… it was also so you wouldn’t get dragged into any more drama than you usually do.”

That was a fair point. Mako wasn’t anonymous, hadn’t been for several years now, ever since his now over pro-bending days, but he’d never been as widely known as Iroh, or Korra or Asami, or even his own younger brother; not that Bolin was terribly proud of his mover star career anymore. His days as Nuktuk seemed to be something he wanted to bury in his past. Mako really couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t something that most people were able to take too seriously, even if the movers had been actual war propaganda, the talking animals made it seem less legitimate. And the costume wasn’t terribly flattering either.

That thought was almost enough to bring a smile to Mako’s face, almost. If he wasn’t so worried by all of Iroh’s reactions. Speaking of Iroh; he had been quiet for a full minute at least, just studying Mako’s face, expression unreadable, seemingly holding in a breath that Mako suddenly realized that he had been holding in too, neither wanting to be the first to release it. Eventually, Mako had to let it go, gasping quietly, watching Iroh do the same. 

“Mako… say something, please?”

“What is there to say?” Iroh flinched, Mako wincing in response, not having meant his reply to be so harsh, hadn’t even recognized it in his own voice. “What… what can I say?”

“Anything. That this isn’t going to change things? It… it doesn’t have to.” The unspoken “please” hung between them. “I don’t care who knows anymore, but I just don’t want this to change things.”

Mako stayed quiet for a moment longer, then gently pushed Iroh back, ignoring the panic that quickly took over his face as he bent to grab up the discarded magazine, eyes flickering over the cover, the pictures of him, of them. Only after reaching back to take Iroh’s hand again, not bothering to look up at him, too engrossed in the pictures, but also wanting to calm his boyfriend down. The pictures had been taken on what had been a very good night, and while Mako didn’t want to ruin the memories, he couldn’t deny that he had been curious about what all had been captured. 

Iroh huffed softly as Mako awkwardly flipped the pages with one hand, glancing over the pictures from one of their date nights,the atmosphere in the room much calmer now, but there was just the slightest bit of lingering tension. Mako never did really respond to Iroh’s questions, and it was continuing to unnerve him. 

Mako was frozen now on one of the pictures, it wasn’t anything scandalous m thank the spirits, but… it was his own expression that had caught his attention, watching Iroh, captivated and so desperately in love. 

That expression was more than enough to give him an answer. He let the tabloid magazine fall, the glossy pages through his fingers while he reached to take Iroh’s other hand, pulling his boyfriend up. It took a second of maneuvering to actually get free of his work tray, but once it was safely set aside, Mako practically dragged Iroh on to his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“This changes nothing, if you don’t want it to.” The words were whispered against Iroh’s ear, and any lingering tension and fear he had been feeling melted away with Mako’s warm breath ghosting against his skin.

“I don’t. It’s not a secret back home anyway…”

And it never had been, there was no reason for it to be, not with Firelord Zuko being bi, not to mention Iroh’s Azula Azula and her wife staying present in the court, or the lingering memories of his grandfather’s cousin, Lu Ten, and his husband. No one bothered much to complain in the main lands, especially with so many members of their royal family identifying as one form of queer or another. It had really always been for Mako’s benefit that they stayed a secret, to keep him from being forced to deal with the endless tabloid nonsense and royal drama. 

Well, that was no longer an option. Mako had been very firmly dragged back into the spotlight once again. They’d just find a way to deal with it, just like every other part of their relationship; together.

End


End file.
